dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Villainous Mode
|similar='Babidi's Mind Control' }} Villainous Mode is an empowered state taken on by several individuals who are put under Demigra's Dark Magic. Overview This form is a playable form for Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Broly, Vegeta, Gotenks, Gohan, and Future Trunks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. All users of Villainous Mode have a special technique named Baked Sphere. In the game's story mode, several characters during the story take on Villainous Mode, with their power increasing dramatically, and can even grant an individual additional abilities, with a Villainous Mode version of Mr. Satan gaining the ability to fly and shoot ki blasts. In some Parallel Quests, certain fighters will also enter Villainous Mode. When the villains Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu are put into Villainous Mode, there is no sign of mind control being forced onto them. When protagnists like Gohan, Vegeta and Gotenks are affected, they're reduced to mindless attacking as their motives conflict the mind control. During the finale of Xenoverse, during the Demon God Demigra Saga, Demigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, and transforms them into Villainous Mode. The Future Warrior fights and defeats the three. However Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan arrive, having also been put into Villainous Mode. Goku arrives and he and the Future Warrior defeat them, returning them to normal. During Elder Kai's training of the Future Warrior, Elder Kai creates a doppelganger of the Warrior's Ego. After being defeated, the Warrior's Ego revives and transforms into Villainous Mode. After the Warrior defeats their Ego, Elder Kai reveals that they had just defeated the dark ambitious ego that had been growing deep within the Warrior's soul. It is implied that the Ego's use of Villainous Mode was actually a manifestation of the Warrior's own inner darkness which the Warrior's Ego personified. Users *Frieza *Cell *Cell Jrs. *Gohan *Mr. Satan *Android 17 *Android 18 *Future Android 17 *Future Android 18 *Future Cell *Majin Buu *Piccolo *Kid Buu *Vegeta *Gotenks *Future Trunks *Broly *Bardock *Hell Fighter 17Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, GT Pack 1 DLC *Super 17 *Pan *GT Trunks *Nuova ShenronDragon Ball: Xenoverse, GT Pack 2 DLC *Eis Shenron *Omega Shenron *Appule Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Frieza's Siege Against Earth! *Raspberry *Future Warrior's ego Techniques and Special Abilities All Villainous Mode fighters have the same techniques, aside from their regular Ultimate Attacks. *'Darkness Mixer'- A Power Up that creates a hazardous electrical aura while recharging ki and stamina. *'Rage Saucer' - A Rush Attack that involves warps towards the opponent and strikes them before smashing them into the ground. *'Bloody Sauce' - A splitting Energy Ball that slows down the opponent on hit. *'Baked Sphere' - A miasma of dark energy that damages the opponent before detonating. Variations The Villainous Mode state has two Super Saiyan variants. These states are slightly different from the regular Villainous Mode in that they give the user additional traits. *'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan)': Used by Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan). *'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan 2)': Used by Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) and Gohan (Potential Unleashed). Gallery References Category:Transformations Category:Supportive techniques Category:Video game techniques